


Enough Silence

by dianemaryallison



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/pseuds/dianemaryallison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had become cold over the last few months. Melinda wanted to know what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkey_and_music_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/gifts).



> I've never written smut before so... Yeah, I'll just leave this here.

He had become cold over the last few months.

 

Melinda wasn’t the only one who noticed. Despite being locked away and under constant monitoring, Skye was the first one to notice changes in Phil’s behaviour when his visits lessened. After Melinda, of course. Then Jemma and Bobbi came asking questions, demanding an explanation she couldn’t give. She herself didn’t know what was going on.

 

It started with their late afternoon team lunches when their conversation would slip from work and plotting strategies into more casual business, they would tease each other and maybe even laugh.

 

Phil stopped meeting her for tea after her morning session with Skye.

 

Chats and discussions faded after that, he was too busy, or tired, or tied up with other things.

 

Sure, he was the Director but this felt different. He avoided them. He avoided her. Time that they spent together reduced to only absolutely essential matter.

 

She tried to get some explanation out of him. Psychology was never much to her liking but she tried it anyway.  However, it only seemed to make him more distant, angry even.

 

Then, Melinda had left him alone. Hoped that whatever demons possessed him would leave.

 

It was even worse than during his hypergraphia. They were helpless then but he had let her help, at least. Melinda didn’t know what to do now.

 

So she had waited, and waited…

 

It was after midnight, when she strode down the hall towards his office. Everyone was asleep already but there was still light on in Phil’s office. Working late was nothing unusual for him.

 

She halted with her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves fluttering in her stomach. Which was odd as she had no reason to be nervous. It was Phil, after all. _Her_ Phil. The man she had known since their twenties, the one with whom she had gone through all the disasters in their lives, the one she had been in love with for so long. She just wanted to help.

 

She knocked sharply but didn’t wait for answer before entering.

 

“What do you want, May? I’m busy.”

 

“Oh, are you?” Melinda crooked her brow as she skimmed over his almost empty desk. All of the paperwork had been sorted out earlier, she knew. She did almost a half of it.

 

“Yes, I am! May I remind you, we still have Hydra hunting after us. I was trying to think. I thought I’d have peace here but,” he stood up and started towards the door, “I think I need to find another place for that.”

 

She knew he would want her to leave him alone, get away from her if she didn’t do so, but Melinda didn’t care. She would stand her ground until she found out what was killing the man she would sacrifice her life for.

 

Phil tried to swerve round her but she was quicker, and blocked his exit.

 

Despite struggling to keep his face stone, she saw his eyes widened and he looked trapped. “Get out of my way, May.”

 

Melinda brought her hands to rest on his arms, a gesture she had done so many times before, in order to comfort him but he pulled away as if she burned him, jumping back several steps.

 

“I will, when you tell me what’s wrong.” Her remained voice gentle.

 

“There’s nothing wrong, I’m fine!” he snapped back.

 

“Then why is all this? Everyone noticed you’ve changed, you’re avoiding us. You won’t even speak to me!” she didn’t want to sound as hurt as she really was by his actions but succeeded only partly.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Phil deflected.

 

“Stop it! You’ve closed yourself off so much you’re like a stranger I’ve never seen before to me.”

 

“Yes, fine, I have a problem but there’s nothing you can do about it so I’d appreciate you’d stop trying. Happy?”

 

At least he admitted that. That was a start. “Hardly. Phil, please, just tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help.”

 

“Not now, May. You’ll help me when you let me be. You won’t like it when I break, trust me on that.” A tiny shiver ran down Melinda’s spine but she refused to step down, they needed to sort this out. She straightened up and raised her chin, challenging him.

 

“No, Phil, not today. What is your problem?”

 

“Andrew.” Anger in his features mixed with contempt.

 

 _Andrew?_ _What could possibly be wrong with him?_ They called him to help Skye dealing with her new abilities. And he did. Skye made progress, it took time but she was better in control now. And Phil was the one who had asked for his help in the first place.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Melinda asked carefully.

 

“You’re always with him. It’s getting too much.”

 

He wasn’t entirely wrong. Since he rejected her, she spent even more time with Skye. And her ex-husband was never far away.

 

He flirted with her, Melinda was aware, but that was nothing new. Even after they split up Andrew tried to get back to her. He still held some hope, probably not love anymore, they’d spent too long apart for him to understand they were over, but his affection for her survived. And the mutual attraction.

 

And by the look on Phil’s face, Andrew wasn’t the only attracted one.

 

“Is that what this is all about? You’re jealous?”

 

Phil didn’t answer, though his eyes were burning with anger and frustration now. And there was something else there, something she couldn’t quite decipher.

 

And then she recognised it. _Lust._

 

With two cautious steps Phil was standing in Melinda’s personal space. “That’s right, May. I’m jealous of him and mad at you for provoking me like that. I want you.” She could feel his hot breath on her skin when he spoke as he was standing so close now.

 

Leaving would be the sensible thing to do, she knew. This could turn out very wrong. But the rising anticipation that was building low in her stomach prevented her from doing so. They’d been dancing around each other ever since they met and he was right, she wanted him. Melinda decided to push him even a little further, see what would happen. Every time they were on the edge of this happening before, he backed out in the last second.

 

“Then what are you waiting for? I’m right here, go ahead.”

 

“May…” he rasped, his breathing heavy. Those blue eyes she loved so much were black now, obliterated by his wide blown pupils.

 

“Well? Not so sure anymore, are you? Or do you want me to strip for you?”

 

His movement caught her by surprise, and even despite her quick reflexes she was sure he would have tumbled her down if he hadn’t grabbed the back of her head as his mouth crushed against hers with such force. There was none of his usual gentleness.

 

Without a preamble, his tongue forced her mouth opened and explored its inside, but before she had a chance to react the contact was broken and he was nipping on her lips.

 

A second later Melinda realised her hands were gripping lapels of his suit jacket. However instead of pushing him away as she should have been, Melinda was holding him pressed tight against herself.

 

“If you’re planning on keeping this,” he pulled at her blouse she wore to the meeting today, “I suggest you take it off.”

 

“Phil, I don’t…” her hands were shaking too much for her to be able to open those buttons. She heard the material ripping, the tiny pearls flying in all directions, as he torn the fabric off her. He unclasped her bra expertly and threw it away, leaving her half naked within seconds.

 

Melinda groaned when his thumbs brushed against her nipples, his hands massaging her bare flesh.

 

“Phil, what… We can’t--” her protests came out weak and Melinda gasped when his hand left her breast and he held her under the chin, forcing her to stare in his eyes.

 

“You made a proposal and there’s no way I’m letting it go.”

 

This was a side of Phil Coulson she had never seen and Melinda was uncertain how to deal with him. She could fight six trained armed soldiers at once or fly a plane under heavy attack but she didn’t know what to do now. The only thing Melinda was sure about was that she didn’t want him to stop.

 

Phil stared at her silently a moment longer, hesitated for a split of second, then the determined expression from earlier returned to his face and he bent down and his mouth replaced his hands.

 

For an instant he just hovered over her nipple, lips touching but not moving, then encircled the hard peek. His tongue moved across and around the nipple with maddening pressure eliciting a moan from her and her body sagged against him. His teeth nipped at her, his tongue following quickly to soothe the pain of his bites.

 

Phil put his arm around her waist while his other hand fumbled with the button of her pants before he managed to open it and pull down the zip. Standing up straight, he sealed her lips in another bruising kiss while pushing her pants down with both hands. Melinda kicked them away along with her shoes as soon as she could and pulled free the knot of his tie, reaching for the buttons of his shirt as he backed them towards the couch.

 

He lowered her down, standing above her, and paused in his attempts to finish removing his shirt as he watched the revelation beneath him. Melinda was left in nothing but her panties and made no effort to cover anything.

 

“God, you’re beautiful.” his voice was low and raw, yet somehow gentle.

 

Phil deprived of the rest of his clothes quickly, his shirt first, his pants following immediately.

 

Melinda couldn’t help herself, she inhaled sharply when she saw how hard he already was, his boxer shorts bulging heavily as his engorged cock fought its way out.

 

“Oh, look at your face, May. See something you like?”

 

“Phil…” she pressed her lips tightly. She wouldn’t beg him.

 

“You don’t need to say anything. You have it written plane all over your face.” He lowered himself on the couch, covering her body with his. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he pressed his lips close to her hear.

 

“I’ll be inside you and I’ll make you scream, Melinda.”

 

She wasn’t sure whether it was the use of her name or his words alone that send shivers down her spine. However, Melinda wasn’t given a chance to answer as he lowered his body onto hers entirely and pressed his hardness into her hip, capturing her mouth once again.

 

One of his hands glided down her stomach, hesitating only briefly before his fingers slipped inside her panties and between the lips of her pussy. Her own hand moved to his boxer but was caught by his free one and pressed above her head fiercely.

 

“Don’t.” he rasped.

 

“Phil, I wan-- Argh.”  She wanted to touch him but speaking got difficult with his fingers swirling and caressing her clit. “Insi--de.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice and wasted no time in fulfilling her request as he slipped at first one then second finger inside her and curled them. She was more than ready for him he knew, Phil just enjoyed her squirming underneath him as he moved his hand inside her.

 

She grabbed onto his hair when he withdrew and pulled away, not willing to let him go, and Phil grinned sheepishly. He pulled at her panties and kissed her stomach, felt her muscles flex under his touch as she lifted her hips so he could pull the fabric down.

 

“I think you’re ready for more than fingers, Agent May.”

 

Melinda wasn’t sure why exactly, she did kind of expect him to be amazing, yet she was still astonished as he entered her.

 

Phil slid in slowly, letting her adjust to his full size, whilst kissing her. Only when he was entirely sure she was ready he pulled out almost all the way and allowed himself the pleasure of thrusting back into her, his full length filling her up completely.

 

Soon, they found a mutual rhythm and Melinda had troubles to keep herself from moaning. He still held her arm pressed into the cushion above her but she had the other one free and could encircle it around his shoulders, pull him down even firmer onto her. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his jaw and he breathed into her skin. “God Mel, you have no idea how much I’ve dreamed about this.”

 

Her answer got caught up in her throat when he pressed his fingers back against her clit, and she felt like her body was about to burst in flames.

 

He felt her need just like his own and his speed as much as the force of his thrusts increased, rushing them both to release.

 

“Phil!.” She whined into his neck as her body started to spasm and with the very few moves of his hand she fell over the edge.

 

Moments later his body stiffened as he spilled himself into her.

 

Even in his ecstasy, Phil shifted slightly so he was crushing her with his full weight as he collapsed, partly on top of her.

 

They laid there panting, clinging to each other as they slowly drifted from their ascending heights.

 

Melinda felt he wanted to talk by the way his facial muscles contracted and by his intake of breath before he actually did so. She smiled contently, her system full of endorphins, awaited same affection from him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Melinda.”

 

She got awaken from her bliss by his words and the cool air splashed on her skin like icy water when he withdrew, sitting up quickly.

 

He slid into his briefs, then pants, fastening them hastily while searching for his shirt.

 

“Phil… What are you doing?”

 

He murmured something about her cleaning up and her ragged blouse, then another apology. He didn’t look at her once.

 

Melinda went from confused to angry within seconds.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Coulson?” her voice was raised reflecting her emotions clearly.

 

He had no other choice than face her if he wanted to leave. Which she was not going to let him. However, when he turned all she could see was guilt imprinted in his every feature, a deep crease between his brows.

 

“Phil, please, what’s wrong?” her voice softer.

 

“Jesus Christ, Melinda! What do you think? I just forced you to… Bloody hell it was damn close to rape! I should have never done it, I…” he ran his hand over his face, exhaling shakily.

 

Melinda didn’t care she was still naked, she jumped up from the couch and blocked his way to the door. “That’s how you see this? _Rape?_ Did you hear me begging you to stop or shouting for help? You know I could have gotten you off me anytime.”

 

Phil just stood there, his eyes squeezed tight as in pain, his head down.

 

“Phil, this… It might have started as sex but at some point, it turned into making love.” She hated that term. But it felt right with him. “Am I wrong?”

 

“I love you, Melinda. I always have.” He whispered, glancing at her shortly, his head still bowed.

 

“I love you, too.” She stepped closer to him and cupped his face in her hand. As soon as he leaned into her touch, she knew she had been right.

 

“But Andrew--” he started, looking at her slightly confused, obviously still not believing her.

 

Melinda shook her head, smiling. “You.” she closed the gap and tiptoed slowly, giving him the chance to get away if he really wanted to. But he leant down, kissing her, and pulled her tight against himself, his hands getting tangled in her hair.

 

Moments later his hand roamed over her back and he pulled back, hunger growing again, when he realised she was still naked. Phil wanted to pull her back into a kiss but she stopped him. “Room.”

 

The goofy, adorable smile that grew on his lips was the one she fell in love with.

 

Melinda slipped into her panties and pants, pulled her blouse back on not bothering with her bra. She raised a brow at him when she found she couldn’t close it after how he rather boldly got it off her earlier.

 

He shrugged. “I’m not sorry.”

 

She glared at him and held it together with her hand as they left his office and went down the hall. Without a word they both headed towards his room.

 

Being the Director had the advantage that he had his own bathroom so she didn’t need to risk getting caught when getting cleaned up.

 

Once she was back he offered her his t-shirt but she left it on his dresser and climbed into his bed just in her panties. Phil couldn’t help but smile. He climbed in next to her and pulled her close, snuggling in as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Sweet dreams, love.” He breathed into her now rather messy hair and she turned to kiss his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love maybe? Or like any positive response... ^_^


End file.
